


你永远叫不醒装睡的Alpha

by PureCoconutWater



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureCoconutWater/pseuds/PureCoconutWater
Summary: 性感AD，在线装睡





	你永远叫不醒装睡的Alpha

两人躺床上少说也已经两个多小时，喻文波都忘了自己装睡了多长时间，故意将呼吸拉长均匀吐气，但王柳羿从上了床就一直专心致志靠着床头刷手机，不躺下睡觉也就算了，看都不看他一眼。

 

 

其实最近这样算是常态，倒真不是他们吵架，喻文波无声叹了口气，估计是王柳羿又开始刷他那些小爱豆罢了。

 

 

深吸口气翻了身将左臂搭在王柳羿肚子上，喻文波脸正对着他靠在枕头上的腰胯，这人上面穿着宽松T恤，窝在被子里的下摆都被挤去了腰间，浅灰色内裤微微紧绷着大腿屁股，喻文波装作无意将手臂微微勒紧，一边装的熟睡样子哼哼唧唧小狗似的将脑袋凑过去，整张脸埋在内裤上深深吸了几口，下半身浓郁的甜牛奶味道钻进鼻腔才让他因为被忽视而郁闷的心情好了点。

 

 

呼出的热气无声穿过棉质布料，没一会儿就烤的王柳羿大腿根热烘烘，他低头一看喻文波抱着他腰胯枕在他小腹上，正隔着内裤埋在他一侧大腿根，这人睡觉没穿上衣，赤裸的肩膀胳臂就露在外面，最近才烫的头发被揉的乱七八糟。

 

 

其实这样的动作倒没让他起疑心，因为他的Alpha平时睡觉就是这般占有欲强又粘人，非得把他抱在怀里才行，即使在非发情期也要将脖子后面那块儿腺体舔了又舔还得咬几口，永远在疑心标记是否失效，枕在肚子上这点小事压根就没想让他把人叫醒，只将被子拉起来盖住了喻文波肩膀胳臂，甚至还将腰身放平了些想让他睡得舒服点，转头继续盯着手机瞧。

 

 

喻文波闭着眼睛将腿根处一小块儿布料弄得湿热，僵持了一会儿没吸引到注意力有点无趣，变本加厉移过去将热气全都呼在王柳羿包进内裤里的性器上，手钻进T恤摩挲腰线，王柳羿怕痒却从不会去躲喻文波的手，不如说他是想躲开又不舍地躲开，喻文波手掌暖在腰侧，性器周围都热乎乎一片，微微苦涩的美式咖啡味道冲上来熟悉又安心，他盯着手机看了一会儿就被摸的无法集中注意力。

 

浑身发软的Omega还不知道怎么回事，只习惯性的贪恋自己Alpha微苦却香醇的信息素，漫无目的叫着他的名字。

 

 

喻文波没说话手更放肆朝上去摸他乳尖，下面一张嘴便将软着的性器隔着内裤包进嘴里，霎时淡淡牛奶味都冲进来，香甜诱人，趁着劲便轻咬了两下。

 

王柳羿颈后腺体微微发热，空气中两人信息素都浓郁了不少，隐隐像是情事前无声征兆，只是他以为喻文波睡着才没往这处想，但下面被含住舔了几下后穴就开始流水，这才忍不住轻轻拍在喻文波赤裸肩头发出清脆响声，软软的像是发问又自言自语：“怎么了？做梦了吗？”

 

 

小傻子。

 

 

喻文波憋着笑将口中隐隐变硬的一团送出来，侧头隔着内裤用舌头勾画性器性状，王柳羿还当他梦中无意识只一个劲的忍着，手机也拿不住放在了一边，抽着气去摸喻文波毛茸茸的脑袋。

 

性器顶端冒出的水和喻文波的口水混在一起将内裤前面濡湿了一片，喻文波眯着眼偷偷瞧王柳羿红着脸的模样，看他的Omega红着脸，香甜的信息素像是被打翻了牛奶瓶从身体里溢出，微微合着眼嘴里放声叫着，比起平时害羞的模样放开了许多，这的确是当他睡着了听不见呢。

 

真的是个小傻子。

 

手机里那些爱豆能有他这么好吗？能让他在床上像这样舒服的喵喵叫吗？

 

喻文波想起来这个嘴下就变得凶狠，王柳羿硬起来的性器从内裤上方探出头，他张嘴便将脱离包皮后的顶端吃进嘴里，味道浓郁像是晨起喝的新鲜牛奶，他自己的信息素也随之嚣张的冲出体外，甘醇的美式咖啡泼洒在空气里，提神又助兴。

 

兴许是信息素又或是Omega比往日更投入的样子，都让他陡然兴致高涨越舔越不想控制自己，整个人钻进了王柳羿身下被子里，头埋进他腿间却没有褪下内裤，有些急促地隔着快要湿透的内裤用唇包着牙齿去啃茎身，两颗圆圆可爱的卵蛋在下面被揉捏，舌尖一碰到敏感的冠状沟就在手中抽搐起来。

 

王柳羿抿着嘴停了方才浪叫，害羞地用手臂挡在眼睛上，腿间鼓起来一团让他不好意思看，可一想到喻文波就埋在被子里卖力为他口着就止不住更兴奋，喻文波湿滑滚烫的舌头热情回应他越发硬的性器，整个人被刺激的不停往床头缩，软着身子任由喻文波分开他双腿按在膝头。

 

他这会儿算是知道了喻文波压根没做梦，纯粹就是装睡罢了。

 

 

喻文波声音闷闷的从被子里传出来：“宝贝儿怎么不叫了？继续叫我想听。”

 

王柳羿拍了那一团一巴掌，抽抽搭搭质问：“嗯…你怎么能装睡呢？”

 

“唔……我睡着了。”

“你胡说，啊！”

 

喻文波睁着眼说瞎话，被子里有些憋闷便直起身掀开，跪在王柳羿腿间将他白T推上肩头，乳尖颤巍巍便暴露在空气里，内裤也被他微微拉下来，一边用手揉着性器一边又俯下身将卵蛋吸进嘴里，王柳羿腿根猛抽搐两下叫了出声，他后面已经湿淋淋将内裤浸湿，也不知道喻文波发现没有。

 

喻文波哪儿能不知道他有多敏感，轮番舔着自己Omega的性器和卵蛋让自己浓郁的信息素留下，手抚在轻薄布料外揉着屁股将穴里淤积的水都挤出来，啧啧水声不断响在他耳边。

 

王柳羿拉着喻文波另一只手揉搓自己乳尖，又扭着胯将性器往喻文波嘴里送，“杰克哥深点…碰碰后面……”

 

喻文波心里还有点气呢，撒娇的Omega一次性提出来两个要求这时候就只能满足一个，他是没有牙套烦恼的，张嘴便将整根性器含进去，用窄小的喉咙去挤压敏感前端，喉头来回滑动几次王柳羿就抱着他脑袋，舒服的直挺着胯往更深处挤，喻文波撑了好一会儿才退出来，入得太深太久他也不算舒服，大量口水都涌了出来顺着茎身滑落在内裤上，王柳羿整个胯间都湿的不行。

 

正被深喉浑身舒爽的Omega噙着泪，愣愣看着一向在床上有求必应的Alpha吐出性器，只爱怜的亲着粉嫩龟头，有些不解：“别停啊…难受。”

 

这是被惯坏了吧，喻文波无奈笑着拍了拍他屁股，盯着他有点委屈的脸：“抬起来，舔后面就不难受了。”

 

这话说出来王柳羿就咽了下口水，舔后面有多舒服他是知道的，虽然阴茎传来的快感已经很舒服了，但Omega本就更喜欢后穴被Alpha粗壮性器填满时绵长又剧烈的幸福感，早已经湿透又被忽视了好一阵的后穴立时被这几个字儿刺激的不行，内裤被喻文波脱下来时后面黏黏糊糊，穴口像泉眼咕嘟冒着水儿，丝丝拉拉挂在内裤上，先前若有若无的奶味这下浓郁在两人之间，喻文波得到了想吃的奶糖迫不及待又小心翼翼。

 

“乖，自己抱着腿。”

 

王柳羿抱着膝窝抬高了腰等喻文波的唇舌，他的Alpha虽然平日里看起来是个暴躁的人，实际上做爱时永远温柔的不得了，前戏总是不厌其烦的在讨他欢心，不在发情期时做的再疯也不会强硬顶进生殖腔，生怕他哭着喊痛。

 

但今天稍稍有点不一样，虽说不至于粗暴但刚刚那副凶狠口交的样子是他没见过的。

 

他还没想明白是为什么喻文波就低下头，会阴被粗糙舌面覆盖不过是一瞬间的事他就忍不住惊叫出声，喻文波按着他大腿根的手在软肉上揉捏出大片红痕，舔了两下会阴就转去水光一片的穴口，酥麻立时顺着尾椎箭似的直中脑皮层，王柳羿被激的彻底忍不住又叫了出来，含着的眼泪一股脑全滑到了耳边。

 

舔了没一会儿小穴里的水就争先恐后往外冒，全都带着甜腻的奶香，喻文波舔着只觉得不够，贴上去对着剧烈收缩的小穴嘬吸啧啧作响，一滴也不想浪费将流出来的甜水儿都卷进嘴里，穴边的水被清理干净又赶去舔臀肉上的水渍。

 

王柳羿舒服的快要失去感知，头脑发昏地想他明明还没到发情期，怎么会这么舒服又敏感，喻文波浓郁的信息素都直接顺着体液进入他体内，从内到外笼罩在alpha控制范围内只剩无边无际的情欲抓住他，单被这样舔着他就忍不住要泄，赶紧去推他额头，“别别——别舔了……”

 

“怎么了？”喻文波握住他手，在软软的臀尖亲了一口，“不舒服吗？”

“舒服啊……”不如说是太舒服了才是，王柳羿咽了咽口水还有点理智，“你别太过了，还没到发情期呢…”

 

“没事，是不是发情期都一样操你。”

 

喻文波回他个舒服就完事了的眼神，两手捏着他肉乎乎的屁股揉起来，一边揉一边贴着穴口将舌头送进去，探进去找他浅处敏感点戳弄，过于直接的刺激没两下后穴到了高潮，绞紧了喻文波猩红的舌收缩涌出一大摊水，浓厚的奶香引得喻文波唇舌离不开Omega高潮时更敏感的穴口，少部分来不及咽进口中的透明液体都顺着滑向了王柳羿后腰。

 

喻文波干脆脱下了内裤，他本就只穿了内裤睡觉这下直接赤身裸体，王柳羿还没缓过来，后面高潮过后前面也射的乱七八糟，穴道里信息素交汇与电讯号正是高强度兴奋，他便扶着已经硬到不行的性器就从高潮后过分湿软穴口插进去，目光涣散的Omega被摩擦感顶的浑身哆嗦，身前性器刚射过又弹跳几下跃跃欲试，喻文波将他双腿按成M字大开，又挺腰往深处生殖腔口顶弄几下开始缓缓抽送。

 

喻文波看王柳羿哆嗦以为他冷又将被子卷了回来，把两人裹好后微微俯下身单手撑在王柳羿脑袋边，捏他通红的小脸蛋又替他擦干净眼角余泪，轻轻亲了亲鼻尖：“知道你舒服，忍着点吧，怎么没在发情期这么快就泄了。”

 

王柳羿模糊着眼睛看他，这个距离他才发现喻文波鼻尖亮晶晶的因为沾了自己后面流出来的水，羞得要死却又爱极了喻文波这样，装作什么都没看到的样子也亲他鼻尖，将带着自己奶味儿的液体沾在唇间撒娇，“忍不住…你慢一点好不好，不然又要泄….”

 

是真的忍不住啊，王柳羿腰间被垫了个枕头裹在被子里，喻文波又压在他身上，浑身上下没有一处有劲儿，只随着喻文波摇晃，他脖子后面腺体越发灼热，又痒又烫忍不住抱住了喻文波脖子，迫切的想摄入更多Alpha后味回甜的信息素与他融为一体才好，因而双腿被压得门户大开还知趣的用力将穴口向上抬起，又将肉嘟嘟的唇肉送到了喻文波嘴边。

 

湿漉漉的吻中信息素疯狂流窜，比起身下尖锐剧烈又绵长的快感，唇舌间更为舒缓温柔，喻文波喜欢他下唇，总是含着不放啃咬，但他只装着自己疼的抽气喻文波马上就会松开讨好的去吮他的舌头，可这样再怎么亲吻顶进穴里深处都不够身体里的渴求，空虚感涌上来万万不是身下的性器和舌头能填满的。

 

“呜…杰克哥不行……咬一下吧……”

 

喻文波伸手去摸他后颈的腺体，一边亲他一边含糊着说“受不了了？”

 

“唔…快点……”

 

“那你先把手机给我。”

 

王柳羿不明所以瘪着嘴，“手机怎么了？”

 

喻文波深顶了几下才问罪：“你不睡觉盯着看还不让我知道，我总得问问吧？”

 

“呜……”

 

“宝贝儿装哭没用啊，手机给我，不然今天真的不咬…嘶夹这么紧也没用……”

 

他硬是拿过手机解了锁，本以为要看见一群漂亮小姐姐结果都不是，翻了两下没忍住笑了：“这是干嘛呢？”

 

王柳羿没抢过手机就偏着头不看他，装的一副冷冰冰的样子却藏不住软糯语气：“你管我？你还要不要射了？不想射就快点出去，当我想让你咬……”

 

“哎宝贝儿别生气，”喻文波忍不住得意的笑，把手机随意撇在一边抱住他削瘦肩头，身下抽动渐渐剧烈起来，Omega湿热美好的穴道舒服的头皮发麻，他心里高兴浓郁的咖啡味儿将身下人包裹住，“你说你是不是傻，我人躺在你旁边你不看看什么照片？”

 

“那又不一样……”王柳羿也不知是被情欲还是心底的秘密弄红了耳朵，被压着穴里敏感点碾磨红了眼角，断断续续解释：“你，你很少穿西装的嗯…我看看又怎么了？”

 

“不怎么不怎么，宝贝儿随便看。”喻文波把他上半身抱在怀里，探头温柔去舔颈后腺体，Alpha的固有天性让他对先前有点淡了的咬痕很不舒服，亲了亲齿痕又咬了上去。

 

“嗯——”王柳羿紧抱着他脖子，被咬过后喻文波的信息素都流进腺体，接收到信息素后开始控制全身细胞释放多巴胺，陡然增强的快感让他整个人软在喻文波臂弯，抽着气前言不搭后语，：“别进去啊…那儿真的好痛…啊，啊深一点……好舒服……”

 

一会儿让他别进去一会儿又让他深一些，喻文波舔着齿痕发笑。

 

生殖腔口不易察觉可喻文波对那个小口就是探囊取物，但Omega没到发情期，喻文波又还沉浸在他偷偷看自己照片的美妙事实中，最后也只是蠢蠢欲动在生殖腔外磨了一会儿，听见王柳羿喊痛就赶紧离开了那团软肉，转而就抱紧他专心致志狠插一阵才射在穴里。

 

他靠在王柳羿耳边粗重喘气，两人额上的汗融在一起，高潮过后牛奶咖啡的香气虽不似发情期时波涛汹涌，却亲密无间萦绕在鼻间。

 

一时间如同飘在云端，又似一同骑着马漫步在烈火中行至无名远方。

 

 

“傻，”喻文波亲亲他汗湿的鬓角，“真那么喜欢我穿西装？”

 

 

王柳羿正窝在喻文波怀里狠狠嗅着他身上信息素，被蛊惑着诚实点了头。

 

 

“行，”喻文波也很大度，这次刚做完就想着以后了，“那下次穿着西装操你。”

 

 

他有点害羞却没有拒绝。

 

 


End file.
